


The Good Part About Jealousy

by Lanerose



Series: Lane's Yuri!!! On Ice Fics [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom Victor Nikiforov, Jealousy, Light BDSM, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Sub Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: The thing was, Yuuri liked it when Viktor was jealous. Maybe a little more than he should.





	The Good Part About Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> "The good part about jealous is that it comes from passion." ~ Matthew McConaughey

The thing was, Yuuri liked it when Viktor was jealous. Maybe a little more than he should. When Viktor was jealous, his brow furrowed in the cutest way. Then Viktor attached himself to Yuuri’s side and glared at anyone who approached them like a dragon. He looked at Yuuri, and only at Yuuri, with a relentlessness that made warmth coil in Yuuri’s belly, hot and positively simmering for more. Viktor’s jealousy was a delicious drug.

This was almost certainly why Yuuri found himself lingering at the bar as the guy in the black shirt next to him flirted shamelessly and offered to buy him a drink. Well, that and the dozen shots he’d already had tonight.

“I’ve already got a drink,” said Yuuri, and the guy pouted. “In fact, I’ve got two.”

Black shirt guy leant forward and picked up one of the shots Yuuri had just bought for himself and Viktor, and held it to Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri opened his mouth and let it fall down his throat, swallowing cleaning around and taking it all in. He could feel Viktor’s eyes on them, growing hotter by the second. Black shirt guy put the first glass on the bar and presented the second one to Yuuri’s lips. He drained it dry without hesitation.

“Oh,” said black shirt guy, faking surprise as he set the glass down, “it seems like you need another drink or two. Can I get that for you?”

“No,” Viktor growled near Yuuri’s ear as he wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s stomach. Yuuri leaned back into him, coincidentally leaning away from black shirt guy. “I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“Hey – “ said black shirt guy, who Yuuri was no longer paying attention to. Yuuri nuzzled Viktor’s neck, placing a quick kiss on his collarbone.

“In fact,” said Viktor, voice low, “I think it might be time for my fiancé and I to leave for the evening. Don’t you think so, Yuuri?”

Black shirt guy’s eyes went hilariously, cartoon-style wide.

“Yes,” Yuuri purred, “take me home, Viktor.”

“Of course, solnyshko.”

Viktor kept a tight hold on Yuuri as they made their way to coat check. He took their coats one-handedly from a young woman with an impressive number of piercings and let go of Yuuri precisely long enough to hold up Yuuri’s coat for him and drop an excessive amount of cash in the tip jar before wrapping a hand around Yuuri’s abdomen once more.

“Won’t you be cold without your coat on?” Yuuri asked as they walked out the door. Viktor’s free hand was already raised to hail a cab.

“You’ll have to keep me warm,” Viktor replied. Viktor turned away from the road for a moment to suck on Yuuri’s neck. He bit down just a little, teeth worrying at Yuuri’s throat, and Yuuri moaned with the rush of pleasure it brought him, leaning back more deeply into Viktor. He opened his eyes just in time to see an open cab go by them.

“Viktor,” he said, his voice coming out in a high pitched whine, “Viktor, stop a minute. We need a cab before you freeze to death.”

Viktor grumbled something that Yuuri didn’t quite catch, but did as he was told. The minute they were in a cab, Viktor positioning Yuuri in his lap, Viktor slid his hand into Yuuri’s pants. Not deep, not enough to be scandalous if the cab recorded what happened in the back seat, but he rested it on the planes of Yuuri’s lower internal obliques and gave Yuuri a smug smile at the rising bulge in Yuuri’s pants. Yuuri, because he could be as petty as the next guy, grinded his ass against Viktor until he felt a rise in response. Viktor, equally prone to petty retaliation, took his previously free hand and pinched Yuuri’s ass, which only made Yuuri squirm more and pretty clearly didn’t have the effect Viktor was after. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor and leaned in close.

“What are you doing, Yuuri?” Viktor asked.

“Keeping you warm,” Yuuri said. The driver was staring at them in the rear view mirror. Yuuri gave him a wink. “Isn’t that what you wanted me to do?”

“ _Yuuri._ ”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s chin and turned it so that they could kiss, and Yuuri was pretty on board with that plan, so they wound up kissing until the driver coughed loudly and they realized they’d arrived back at their apartment. Viktor threw money at the driver, again more than it should be, and scooped Yuuri up to carry him inside.

“Viktor,” Yuuri said, a token protest in his voice that was completely ignored as their doorman wished them a good evening and they got into the elevator, mercifully alone, and just like that Viktor was sucking his neck again. “Viktor, the elevators have cameras, remember?”

“Let them,” said Viktor, “you like it when people watch.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri moaned.

The elevator dinged softly, doors opening onto their floor. Viktor carried Yuuri over the threshold and put him down beside their door, digging quickly into his coat pocket for the keys. He found them, pausing long enough to steal another kiss from Yuuri, and opened the door, ushering Yuuri inside.

There was a soft bark of greeting as Makkachin woke up and lifted her head just long enough to recognize that it was them before settling back to sleep in her doggy bed. Viktor locked the door behind them as they both took off their shoes, and then Viktor with a complete lack of subtlety pushed Yuuri into their bedroom, shutting that door as well in case they made enough noise that Makka decided to wake up and keep them company. Which wasn’t a thing that had happened previously, except that it always, always did.

“Now,” said Viktor, tapping a finger thoughtfully against his lips, “where were we?”

Yuuri smiled at Viktor, turning his face down so that he could peer up at Viktor through his eyelashes.

“I think we were right -” Viktor stepped closer - “ – about - ” - Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s ass with one hand - “ – here.”

“Vik – “ Yuuri began encouragingly, only to get cut off as Viktor slammed their mouths together. It hurt his teeth a little, but not enough to keep him from opening his mouth when Viktor’s tongue started flicking at his lips.

Viktor’s hands were at his belt, tugging to undo it. Yuuri reached in to try to help and got his hands pushed away for his trouble. Yuuri hissed as Viktor used one hand to palm Yuuri’s dick through his clothes.

“My Yuuri,” Viktor said as he finally tugged the buckle open and undid the cinch enough to let him at Yuuri’s fly. Viktor left a trail of kisses across Yuuri’s cheek as he unbuttoned Yuuri’s trousers and pushed them and his boxers down in one smooth move. He said softly, “Mine. My Yuuri.”

Yuuri toed them off, holding onto Viktor’s arms to balance himself as he did so, while Viktor resumed marking his neck with what would no doubt be very vibrant kiss marks, his hands undoing the zipper on his own pants. Yuuri watched greedily as Viktor’s cock sprang free, already thick and full. His own dick had been hard since the bar and was positively aching.

“Yes,” Yuuri moaned as Viktor shoved his own pants down. He took a few steps closer to the bed, pulling Viktor with him so they didn’t have to separate as Yuuri reached for the lube. “Yours, Viktor. Always yours.”

“Always, hmm?” said Viktor, reaching past Yuuri’s outstretched arm and grabbing the lube from the nightstand. Yuuri could hear the cap pop off but was distracted by running his own hands across Viktor’s magnificent pecs until he felt an oil-coated finger run around his entrance. “Then why were you flirting with that – “

Whatever Viktor said was lost in translation because Yuuri couldn’t parse Russian while Viktor was working that first finger into him and probably didn’t know those words anyway.

“Flirting with other men isn’t nice, Yuuri,” Viktor said, sliding his finger in and out slowly. His teeth were worrying at Yuuri’s neck again, and he kissed his way up to nibble on the outer edge of Yuuri’s ear before he whispered, “Not nice at all."

“I don’t know why you’re so upset,” Yuuri panted, his fingers scrambling for purchase on Viktor’s back. “You flirt with fans all the time.”

“Oh?” Viktor purred, teasing. He leaned back so that Yuuri’s hands slid off onto the sheets and stilled for a moment. “It almost sounds like you’re jealous, Yuuri. Is that what this is about? You’re jealous, so you wanted to make me jealous, too?”

He punctuated the accusation by thrusting in with two fingers and scissoring them as soon as they were seated in Yuuri’s ass. Viktor pulled them together and twisted them almost immediately, scarcely giving Yuuri a chance to recover as he spread them apart again.

“Viktor!” Yuuri gasped, clutching at the sheets. He tucked his chin, competitive instincts pushing him to pull himself together, so that when his eyes opened they did so only half-way, and he looked at Viktor with intent from behind long, fluttering eyelashes.

“Keep your eyes only on me, Viktor,” Yuuri said.

Viktor whistled, long and low, but didn’t stop the hand stretching Yuuri open.

“How cruel, Yuuri,” Viktor replied, sliding his free hand down Yuuri’s chest, “teasing your fiancé like that. What should I do with such a cruel man, hm?”

He pinched Yuuri’s nipple and twisted. A delicious, sharp-sweet pain raced through Yuuri. He arched his back and moaned, pre-cum dripping from his cock.

“What was that, Yuuri?” Viktor asked as he added a third finger. “You want me to teach you a lesson?”

Yuuri’s eyes were rolling back in his head as Victor found his sweet spot.

“Viktor, please…” he said, and Yuuri wasn’t exactly sure what he was asking for – whether he wanted a lesson or something else – but Victor definitely had some ideas.

Viktor withdrew his fingers and flipped Yuuri over with the effortless ease of a professional athlete.

“I won’t go easy on you,” Viktor said as he urged Yuuri onto his hands and knees. “I told you, right? That’s how I show my love.”

He let action follow the words, with a sharp spank to Yuuri’s rear that ran straight into his pleasure center. Three more swats followed, and Yuuri moaned when Viktor landed a fifth, harder spank on his ass.

“What do you say when you’ve done something that isn’t nice, Yuuri?” Viktor crooned, leaning over Yuuri’s back and forcing his head and torso down towards the mattress as he continued to land blows lightly on Yuuri’s butt and upper thighs.

“S – sorry, Victor,” Yuuri gasped out. The spanking stopped, and Yuuri could feel Viktor re-position himself. Viktor leaned closer and caught his lips in a kiss, hands resting on Yuuri’s hips.

“I forgive you,” Viktor said, and thrust his cock into Yuuri’s hole.

Viktor set a fast, rough pace that quickly pushed Yuuri’s arousal higher. When he at last touched Yuuri’s cock, Yuuri exploded almost immediately in the strongest climax of his life. Viktor fucked him through it, only stopping when he hit his own climax. Yuuri regretted that Viktor had the presence of mind to put on a condom – it would have been nice to have Viktor’s seed running into him and warming him from the inside out. Messy, and a pain to clean up, but nice.

Afterwards, Viktor put his arms around Yuuri’s torso and rolled them onto their sides, shuffling them away from the wet spot Yuuri’s left on the sheets and wrapping himself around Yuuri. Yuuri leaned into Viktor and sighed contentedly.

“Amazing, Yuuri,” Viktor said, gently kissing Yuuri’s neck. “You always surprise me.”

Yuuri laughed. “I think it’s the other way around, Victor.”

Victor laughed, too, and cuddled closer.

“Yuuri, you know there’s nothing for you to be jealous about, right?” he said softly. “The only person in the world for me is here with me right now.”

“Makkachin’s still in the living room,” Yuuri replied, and squirmed, laughing, when Victor tickles him.

“Yuu~~ ri~~,” Viktor said, drawing the syllables out in a disapproving sing-song.

Yuuri turned over carefully to avoid breaking Viktor’s embrace, and rested a hand lightly against Viktor’s chest.

“You, too,” Yuuri said. “I could search the whole world and never find anyone as good as Viktor.”

Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and brought it to his lips, setting a delicate kiss on Yuuri’s knuckles.

“Yuuri, about tonight…,” Viktor said, “would you… would you want to do something like tonight again?”

“You mean…” Yuuri blushed.

“Yes,” Viktor said, his cheeks pinking up as well. “I know it’s a little different than we’ve… But it seemed like you enjoyed it, and I…”

“Yes!” Yuuri said. “Please!” And then his whole body flushed and he buried his face in Viktor’s chest.

“Ah, Yuuri~~,” Viktor slid a hand up Yuuri’s back to cradle his head. “We’ll have to talk about… limits and things… before next time, okay? I know we both liked tonight and it was a great surprise, but…”

“Okay!” Yuuri squeaked out, still not looking up. Viktor slid his hand forward to tip Yuuri’s chin up and give him a kiss.

“You’ll see, solnyshko.” Viktor said, laying back and pulling Yuuri to rest against his chest. He reached across and turned out the lights. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

“Yes,” Yuuri murmured sleepily, “we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even believe I wrote this. Except that apparently I did. So hopefully you enjoyed the thing??? Constructive criticism always welcome!!!


End file.
